


ZoTash Prompts 2020

by Einfach_Antonia



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Writing, ZoTash Prompts, practice, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/pseuds/Einfach_Antonia
Summary: Here, I will upload all my writings for the ZoTash Prompts that we decide on our ZoTash Discord Server.(Want to join us? Hit me up and I'll send you an invintation ;)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Kudos: 15
Collections: ZoTash prompts





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Distance was our very first prompt and we started with only two sentences. :)

Distance was a nasty thing, especially when your boyfriend was a damn pirate.

  
  
But there on the horizon she could already see his ship and soon the distance between them would be gone, if even for a short amount of time.


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt was Secrets and we had to write three sentences for that

“Tashigi, give them anything: A name or a place. Just something!”, Smoker once again begged her to.   
  
He looked at her through the bars of her cell and he did not like what he saw:   
It was the third week of her captivity and the lack of food and water they gave her was starting to show on her body.   
  
“It’s been a little over a year”, Tashigi started softly, “That I swore to never tell, I made a promise to keep it a secret, to keep HIM a secret.”


	3. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt was Glasses. We had to write 200 words or less. I wrote 210 words.

Her head lay on his chest and while he was reading their English book, she was listening to his heartbeat. It was steady and made her sleepy. She still couldn't quite comprehend that they were now a couple.  
Official, as Nami called it.  
She, the clumsy nerd and he, the good looking outsider.  
But well, he chose her and Tashigi would not argue with that.  
When he suddenly moved to put the book down, she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Can you take your glasses off?", he asked and she looked at him stunned.  
Her glasses?  
"Ehm... okay", she answered and did as she was asked.  
Still pondering the meaning of his question she sat herself up, her glasses dangling in her left hand.  
  
"What's wrong all of the sudden?"  
Tashigi looked at him over her shoulder, he was a little blurry now.  
"Well...", she started whispering, "Nami always says I look way better without my glasses."  
Zoro sighed and sat himself up too. Was he smiling?  
  
He took her glasses out of her hand and put them back on.  
"I don't care if you wear your glasses or not. You are beautiful either way. But your glasses painfully pressed into my chest."  
"Oh..."


	4. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt Kiss. 800 words or less. I needed 1070...

He felt her presence as soon as he entered the bar. It should shock him, but they always ran into each other, so he got used to it. And funnily enough it did not bother him anymore.  
  
On the contrary, most of the time nowadays he was glad when he even just got a glimpse of her. Because then he always knew that she was safe. That she did not got herself killed or injured.   
  
She was a strong woman, but a clumsy one too. Zoro admired her in secret for her determination and her ambition. Of course he would never tell her, he needed to uphold his reputation after all.  
  
The door had just closed after him, when his eye found her. She was standing at the end of the bar at the counter, most of the G-5 soldiers surrounding her, but Smoker was nowhere in sight.  
  
She looked different and it took him a moment to differ why. Her hair was hanging lose to the middle of her back, the glasses pushed up (like always) but instead of her usual blouse and jeans paired with her pink Captain coat, she wore a short light green dress with yellow flowers on it. The dress ended midthigh and on her feet she had plain white sandals.  
  
Zoro was still staring at her when she caught sight of him and instantly he was lost in her brown eyes. She was clearly of duty, so normally she would give him a court nod and then pretend he was not there. But not this time.   
  
With rosy cheeks she smiled happily at him and she even waved! That never happened before. This time it was Zoro who just gave her a court nod and than he quickly avoided looking at her.   
  
But as soon as he settled with a few mugs of Sake in one of the booths, his mind wandered back to her. As always. By now there was hardly a day that passed without her crossing his mind. Especially when he had not seen her for a few weeks.   
  
Zoro wondered why she was wearing the clothes she was wearing, a dress was definitely not her usual style. Although it really suited her. She was really looking cute, sexy even. With a heavy sigh he downed the first mug of the evening.  
  
He spent the next hour watching her and downing on mug after the other. Still he had no idea what she and her unit were doing here and why she was dressed so casually. But one thing he knew by now: Captain Glasses had the time of her life.   
  
She was constantly laughing and joking with her soldiers and was even drinking! Well, not as much as the G-5 but Zoro never before saw her ordering more than one beer. And right now she was on her third one since he entered the scene.  
  
What was going on over there? Granted he could just go over to her and ask but like hell he will! And show her that he was actually interested in her daily life?   
Definitely not!  
  
Another hour passed the same way the first one did and of course Zoro realized all of the little glances that the pretty woman sent his way. But whenever they made eye contact he looked the other way. Though he still watched her from the corner of his eye and she always just smiled at him and starting to bite her lower lip.   
  
Zoro mused that she did not know which impact her biting her own lip had on him. How could she know anyway? He never told her. But he noticed it was a habit of hers and every time he saw her doing it his blood shot directly into his groin.   
  
Just like right now. Again she smiled at him, again he avoided meeting her eyes, again she bit her lip. But instead of turning back to her soldiers she grabbed two mugs from the counter and started heading his way. Zoro’s whole body stiffened and he stared at her in shock. What the fuck was she doing?  
  
Still smiling she set one of the mugs down in front of him and took the seat next to him. Zoro still locked at her wide eyed.  
“Hey”, she said and he could smell the beer in her breath.  
He did not answer her, was not able to do it. What the fuck was she doing? They never talked! They either ignored each other or she started a fight with him.  
  
“What are you guys doing here?”, she continued, completely oblivious to his state of shock.   
But again: he had a reputation to uphold, so he simply downed his mug (not the one she brought him) and then turned to her.  
“Waiting for the logpose.”  
She rested her elbow on the table and her head in her hand, simply smiling at him. Biting her lip.  
  
Zoro looked at her. Not sure what he should do, but throwing her on the table and take her here and now, was one of the first options that came to his mind. His thoughts got interrupted when she spoke again:  
“It is my birthday today.”  
  
Oh… well that made sense. And suddenly Zoro got his coolness back. Grinning at her he leaned over to her.  
“Your birthday, you say?”  
Now she was the one leaning to him, still biting that damned lip.  
  
Zoro crossed the last few inches between them and started kissing her. He had given up denying his attraction for her a long time ago, but never thought about the possibility of kissing her, but this opportunity he could not go to waste.  
  
Both of his hands now on her face, he tilted her face and deepened the kiss. There was not one second of hesitation from her, she just dived right in, responding to his kiss. Even opening her mouth so his tongue could discover her even more.   
And of course, now it was him biting her lower lip even enticing a quite moan from her.   
  
He did not know how long they spend there in the booth making out. But when they eventually broke apart both of them were panting heavily. She still smiled at him, now even happier than before and he could do nothing else as to smile as happy as her back at her.   
“Happy Birthday, Tashigi.”  
  
  



	5. Crying + Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crying + Bar. Again 800 words or less. I wrote 1024...

Zoro knew he made a mistake as soon as he entered the bar and saw HER with HIM. They were at the counter, mugs in hand and standing way to close to each other, for Zoro’s taste anyway.   
  
He contemplated leaving but decided against it, after their big fight this afternoon she would probably ignore him all evening. Fine, by him. If Kota would leave him alone too. Zoro wanted nothing more than to get drunk.  
  
He chose to sit at the other side of the bar, and because after staying here for more than three months now, he did not needed to order and the waitress brought him a bottle of his favorite sake.   
“Thanks… I get another two of these”, he said as soon as she sat down the bottle in front of him.   
  
She knew him well enough to not ask any questions, instead she just fulfilled his order. Zoro’s eyes found Tashigi on their own. Even if he wanted to, he could not have prevented it. He always made sure he could see her; it didn’t matter if they were mad at each other or not. It became a habit of his. He knew exactly why his gaze always found her, but he was not at all ready to acknowledge it. Yet.  
  
Tashigi and Kota seemed to enjoy each other’s company, like always. Kota always knew how to make her laugh. Getting a smile or a happy laugh out of her came as easy to Kota as breathing. Another reason why Zoro could not stand that guy. All that Zoro ever managed to provoke from her were rage and tears.  
Right now, Tashigi threw her head back laughing, tears in her eyes and a hand on Kota’s forearm. Jealousy rushed through Zoro and he growled silently.  
  
Just when he emptied his third and last bottle he decided to leave. He could no longer stand to watch these two… lovebirds flirting with each other.   
Zoro stood up and gave Tashigi one last look. She was now sitting on a bar stool and her skirt had slipped up when she had sat down. Why was she wearing a skirt anyway?   
  
But that was not what bothered him the most, what bothered him was Kota’s hand on her thigh. His hand she continued to brush away and Kota always placed back on her body.   
Suddenly he got blinded by rage and forgotten was the fact that he originally wanted to leave the bar. He balled his fists and with two wide steps he was at the counter.  
  
Kota did not see him coming but Zoro’s punch sent him flying to the floor.  
“Roronoa! What the hell are you doing?”, Tashigi screamed while clinging to his arm, supposedly to prevent him from punching Kota again.   
“Dude…”, Kota said still lying on the floor, holding his bleeding nose.   
“He grabbed you!”, Zoro answered struggling to get out of her grip.  
“NO, he did not!”  
“Of course he did! I saw it!”  
Zoro turned to look at her and froze. Tashigi was starring at him, hair a mess and tears in her eyes.  
  
Why did she had tears in her eyes again?   
Was is because of him? Again?  
Why was it always because of him?   
“He…”, Zoro started while the tears started running down her face, “He touched your thigh, again and again. And you… you always brushed his hand away, but he didn’t stop. So, I thought…”  
“You thought it would be okay to punch him?!”  
  
“Well yeah…”, he confessed.  
Why did he always made her cry?   
Tashigi just looked at him, the whole bar was silent, even Kota did not say anything. Still, she was crying and Zoro felt his heart break.  
“There is no need for you to constantly protect or save me. I. Am. Not. Your. Babygirl. I could have handled it myself just fine.”  
The fact that she was not yelling at him like usual sent shivers over his whole body. She was just standing in front of him, fists clenched, still crying.  
“I…”  
“You always ruin everything, Roronoa”, she whispered before she turned around running out of the bar.   
  
“Well done, Pirate. Well done”, Kota said standing up.   
Again, rage was running through Zoro’s veins, if Kota had never showed up, maybe things with Tashigi and himself could have been easier to handle. Maybe they would have been able to solve their misunderstandings. Zoro turned around to look at Kota’s bloody face. His first instinct was to punch him again, but instead he too left the bar and ran after Tashigi.  
  
He catched up with her as she was running into the church.  
“Tashigi! Wait! I want to explain!”  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Fuck! TASH!”  
She spun around in the middle of the aisle and looked at him crying and with fury in her eyes.  
“NO cursing in the church!”  
“Sorry!”  
  
“NO! YOU are not sorry! YOU ARE NEVER SORRY, RORONOA! All you do is run around and mocking people. Preferably me! I tried to be nice to you, I really did! But you…. YOU are constantly mocking me and calling me Babygirl! I don’t know why you still hate me… but I thought… after we talked… that we could be… I don’t know what I thought! Just leave me alone!”  
  
“I do not hate you!”, Zoro screamed grabbing her by the wrist.  
“Let me go!” Fresh tears were streaming down her face.  
“I don’t hate you, Tash”, he repeated softly, “I just don’t have any experience with these kind of feelings… so, I do stupid things.”  
She stilled.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“I… love you.”  
  
There… he said it. Way to soon and not like he imagined telling her, but he could not change it anymore. Tashigi looked at him, eyes wide, face still wet from all her tears. But al least she did not cry anymore.  
“What…? Are… you serious?”  
Zoro smiled. They say actions speak louder than words… So, might as well try it. He pulled her into his chest with a soft tug at her wrist and then… he kissed her.


	6. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Date. I think we needed to write a One Shot, if I remember correctly.

Tashigi was nervous. But even nervous could not really describe the things she was feeling right now. But WHY was she so nervous?  
It wasn’t for the fact that she would go on a date with Zoro, because it was NOT a date, right?  
  
Just two friends heading to the mall together, having dinner together.   
Normal things she usually did with Name and Sanji, except this time none of them would be around. It would just be Zoro and her. Alone. In the mall. With hundreds of other people. She did not know.  
  
She continued to tug at her hair and her dress she did not wear in more than two years. It had become too short, the reason why she wore a pair of tights underneath it. Well that and because it was still cold outside. Why was she so nervous?! It was not the first time they spent time together. Alone.  
  
It. Was. Not. A. Date. Because he simply asked, if she wanted to go to the mall with him. Definitely not a date. A quick glance to the clock cut the rest of her thoughts short, she better gets going before she would be too late. Grabbing her back she left her room. Good thing her dad was on the late shift today. He still was not the greatest fan of Zoro.   
  
When she arrived at the mall he was already there, waiting for her. Tashigi did not really expect him to be early but she could not erase the grin from her face.   
“Hey”, she said as she reached him.   
He too smiled as soon as he saw her.   
“Hey yourself. You look cute, I like your dress.”   
Tashigi felt herself blushing and instantly she avoided to look at him.   
“Do you want to play some arcade games first? Before we get food? I’m paying!” Not trusting her voice, she just nodded and followed him into the mall.   
  
It took her only half an hour to get rid of her nervousnes and to start to enjoy the time with Zoro. Zoro had always been able to ease her mind and to make her feel comfortable. She had no explanation for it, absolutley none. But as soon as he wanted to battle her, she no longer thought about if this maybe was a date or not. They spent nearly two hours playing the various arcade games until the growling of Zoro’s stomach brought tears to her eyes, because she could not stop laughing.   
  
Now they were sitting in front of one of the many fast food restaurants, happily chewing on their food and grinning at each other. Spending time with Zoro was so easy, laughing with him even easier. It still bothered her that their classmates still made no effort to get to know or even talk to him. At least Nami and Sanji weren’t so reppelent anymore.   
  
“So, how did you convinced your dad to let you go today?”, Zoro asked after finishing his food. Tashigi just shrugged.   
“He has the late shift today and won’t be home until ten or maybe even later.” Zoro gave her his signature grin. That grin that always made her heart flutter.   
  
“You did not tell him that you’re spending the afternoon with a criminal like me?” Now uneasy Tashigi simply nodded. “Who would have thought that a good girl like you would have such a rebellious side?” He was mocking her, she knew that but it did not bother her at all. Zoro never mocked to hurt, most of the time he did not even mean the things he said.   
  
“What about your mom?”, he proceded to ask her, “I don’t think you ever mentioned her.” Tashigi sighed. “My mom… was always a free spirit, at least that’s what she calls herself. She was never the type for long lasting relationships and she does not like to stay in the same city for too long. That’s why my parent’s relationship didn’t even last until I was born. And that’s why my dad raised me alone. They still talk and she visits every few months, but she never stays for long.”

Midway through her answer she had started to fidget her fingers but Zoro had stilled her hands by simply taking them into his and now that she finished speaking, he did no move to let go of her. Warmth spread through her whole body and she felt herself blushing again.   
“What about you?”, she said to distract herself, “I know you live with your aunt, but what about your parents?”  
  
Zoro sighed and looked at her for a moment. Tashigi feared that she had asked the wrong question and opened old wounds, but then he started to speak:  
“My dad left when I was four years old, I haven’t seen him since then. And my mom… well, she was never the mom type. Wanted nothing to do with me anymore when I got arrested.”   
“That is so unfair. I am sorry!”   
“Don’t be. I am fine.”  
  
After a few minutes of silently holding her hands Zoro leaned himself over to her and looked her in the eyes.   
“Can I ask you another question?”   
“Sure.”   
Again he took is time.  
  
“Tash… you know that we’re on a date, right?”   
She looked at him, eyes wide.   
“Date? A date? Like in Date Date?”   
“Yeah. A romantic kinda date. I… really like you, Tash and I kinda hope you would give us a try?”   
  
She felt the heat rushing through her again, felt herself blushing even more. Tashigi felt Zoro’s thunb stroking her hand and she looked him in the eyes. Never in her life did she thought that someone so attractive and cool like him would be interested in a wallflower like her.   
“So what do you say?”, he asked almost whispering, leaning towards her even more.   
  
She was still blushing like real mad but she smiled and answered:   
“Okay. Yeah.”  
A huge smile started to stretch on his face and he started to bridge the last few inches between them. Tashigi could already feel his breath on her lips.   
  
“And what do you think you’re doing there?”, a voice from their right said. They jumped apart and Tashigi looked up. Surprised she opened her mouth:   
“Mom? What are you doing here?”


	7. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cold. Again a One Shot.

It was just like back in Lougetown. Except for the fact that they were not in Loguetown, instead they were on a small island in the middle of nowhere. But the rain was pouring down on them, just like in Loguetown. And she was cold. So cold.  
  
Tashigi could not remember how many hours they had been fighting, but she knew that the rain had started shortly after they first clashed. She did not feel the cold then, but now… after the fight, while the adrenaline was leaving her body, she was starting to feel the coldness in her body.   
  
“It’s strange, isn’t it?”, she whispered sitting on the ground, back against a wall. “Huh?”, was the only thing he said. He was sitting across from her, also on the ground.   
“It is just like in Loguetown.”  
  
“Loguetown?”  
“Yeah. I still remember it like it was just yesterday.”  
She pulled her knees to her chest and embraced them with her arms, hoping to drive away the cold at least a little bit.  
“I remember you yelling at me”, he said smiling.   
  
Tashigi looked at him. Roronoa Zoro. Strongest Swordsman in the world. At least since last week. She had heard about his victory over Hawk Eyes two days ago. And to be honest it was not really surprising to her.   
  
It has been his ultimate goal ever since she first met him, and he had been ambitious enough to reach it. When she started to track him down after his victory, she knew by heart that she would be no match for him. But she could not resist the temptation to battle him.  
  
“It was a good fight, Glasses”, he said getting up. Tashigi had to blink the cold rain out of her eyes to see him clearly. It had been a year since she last saw him in Wano and, of course, he had built up even more muscles.   
  
It was impressive. Really. She had followed his journey for a long time now and she had started to understand him shortly after he saved her in Punk Hazard. If she remembered correctly it was this day back, then that she even started to accept him for the way he was. A pirate, but a pirate with a good heart.  
  
“Wanna grab a drink? Or would you rather yell at me again?”  
“Huh?” It was now her turn to not understand immediately.   
“Like in Loguetown! You started yelling at me and I prefer you to not do it today”, he answered wearing is signature grin on his lips, “Also, you are cold. Your lips already turned blue mid fight. It would be a shame if you’re freezing to death, wouldn’t it?”  
  
It took her a minute to register his outstretched hand, but once she realized it, she grabbed it and he pulled her up.  
“I get it now”, she said now standing pretty close to him. Feeling the warmth radiating off him.   
“What?”  
“The reason you didn’t kill me back in Loguetown.”  
  
Roronoa looked at her annoyed, she knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.  
“Not because you are a woman! I don’t care about that sorts of stuff”, he said gripping her hand tighter.  
Sure, she thought.  
“Yeah, I know. That’s why I said I get it now. You did not kill me because I am a woman or because I looked like your dead friend.”  
  
Roronoa just looked at her. No emotion readable on his face. She used to hate it, but she accepted it. He was not the type of man to show off his emotions every time.  
“You did not kill me because I told you about my dream earlier that day. I still remember the smile on your face when I told you. And because you had a dream of your own and knew that feeling so well, you did not kill me.”  
  
He looked at her blankly for the next few seconds and then he smiled and tugged at her hand.   
“Glad you finally got it.”  
“Well, you could have just told me”, she said, smiling too. A shiver ran through her because of the cold and suddenly Roronoa pulled her to his chest.  
Why the hell was he still so warm, when the cold rain was still pouring down on them?  
  
“Can we start over?”, he asked quietly.   
His chin resting on her head.   
“Start over?”  
“Yeah, you and me. Technically I am not a pirate anymore and the Navy is still going through this whole revolution thing… Maybe we could try a fresh start and not become enemies.”  
  
Tashigi lifted her head to look at him. Cold rain running over his face, the look in his eye so sincere.   
“Sounds like a pretty good plan to me.”  
A smile started spreading on his lips.  
“So, wanna grab a drink?”, he asked again, taking the first step and pulling her with him.   
  
“I am going to take the lead! If I would let you do it, we would never arrive at the bar!”  
Roronoa laughed out loud and pulled her even closer. And while they made their way to the nearest bar, Tashigi could feel the coldness leaving her body.


End file.
